Divirtiéndonos con Jazzie
by Yara Black Clearwater
Summary: Todo este sin sentido se basa en uno de mis sueños raros. -¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿qué pasa por esa sucia mente tuya? -Muy bien, lo que harás será muy simple, quita blusa, quita bra, quita pantalón y juguemos con Jazzie Pasen y déjenme su opinión.


Pero bueno hoy como regalo atrasado de navidad les dejo este One-shoot

N/A: Esto no es algo que yo acostumbre pero me gustó más o menos como quedo porfa disfrútenlo.

Ah y primero que nada olviden la imagen de Alice que tienen sustituyan la por algo así: (Si no quieren abrirlo puesto que incluye desnudo, por favor absténganse)

:/ /w w w .sitioandino files / image / 79 / 79259 /50c7241c42458 .jpg

Y un Jasper así:

: / /t 3 . gstatic images ?q= tbn: ANd9GcTH9L9UZdMfhidIAhqg7wG-9lnGdBPNcvviuI-dGgSR3X9yAnFGOUi2s8pY

Ya saben se eliminan los espacios.

-3-3-

Pov. Alice

Un día más desperdiciado en mi trabajo, pero no debería quejarme me pagaban bien por atender a unas cuantas personas al día, además trabajaba con mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso.

-Allie –musitó Rosalie suspirando- Me aburro

Suspiré igualmente negando, era una tarde muy solitaria aquí en Forks hacía más frío de lo normal y la gente se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en sus casas, pero nosotras debíamos abrir por si alguien venía.

El reloj marcaba ya las seis y media de la tarde media hora más y podría regresar a casa. Me volví a sonreírle a mi amiga para darle ánimos, pero me encontré con una sonrisa perversa de vuelta, le alcé una ceja y ella me indico con un dedo que me acercase.

Algo reacia me acerqué.

-¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿qué pasa por esa sucia mente tuya?

-Allie linda- dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros- ¿Quieres dejar de estar aburrida y divertirnos un rato?

-Bien bien ¿Qué piensas?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas al tetazo que trabaja en el último piso con la calefacción y las demás maquinas?

-Ammh Jasper si

-Si nos divertimos con el- me guiño un ojo

Jasper era de los nuevos empleados del edificio era un flacucho que obviamente necesitaba buen sexo para destensarse, parecía de esos adolecentes que se la pasan "pajeandose" todas las noches. Siempre que subía me miraba con algo de morbo, pero nunca me dirigió la palabra.

Solté una carcajada dando paso libre a la idea de Rosalie.

-Muy bien, lo que harás será muy simple, quita blusa, quita bra, quita pantalón y juguemos con Jazzie

Pobre chico enserio pero bueno, esto era diversión en la última media hora así que obedecí a las órdenes de la gerente.

Baje algo incomoda por no llevar casi nada de ropa tapando mis senos con las manos, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un chico flojucho de esos que sientes que se romperán con un roce viendo la televisión, recostado en un sofá algo viejo.

Alce la cara decidida a no reír y me acerque a el tímidamente, tal vez sobre actuando.

-Hey Jazz, dice la jefa que que se suba la temperatura de todo el edificio

Me miró sonrojado intentando ignorarme haciendo el lugar más cálido y regreso frente a su televisor en una de esas sillas con ruedas.

Sonreí internamente sentándome en el sillón de a un lado moviendo la silla de tal manera que quedáramos frente a frente.

-Cuéntame Jazzie –arrastré su nombre saboreando el pronunciarlo- ¿modular el termostato es lo único por lo que te pagan?

-Emm estee… -bajo la mirada y yo aproveche a tapar mis pechos con mi cabello- No no yo arreglo las eh tuberías y eso.

Reía internamente amaba ver a los hombres nerviosos delante mío, se veían débiles, y hasta cierto punto también sexy´s, o quizá era morbo mío.

-Oh vaya, trabajo sucio –metí mis piernas entre las suyas cruzándolas- A ver las manos chico

Algo nervioso me extendió las manos y yo fingía ser una experta y observaba sus manos lisas y suaves-

-Mi niño, estas no son manos de alguien que arregle tuberías, parecen más bien de un metro sexual o un gigoló, son demasiado suaves.

Tomó un color de rojo que ni siquiera la novia de mi hermano alcanzaba, quería carcajearme en su cara, pero me daba cierta ternura, por lo que no pude hacerlo.

Puse sus manos sobre mis rodillas sorprendiéndome de lo magnifico que se sentía sus suaves manos sobre mi piel, por lo que le hice acariciarme, esto sin ser parte del plan de Rose.

-Ummh Allie yo… -retiro su mano- ¿Por qué no subes con Rosie?

-Por que me aburrí con ella

-¿Po podrías ponerte tu blusa al menos?

-No Jazz –le dediqué mi cara Made in Alice Cullen- tengo calor

-Pero si hace poco estábamos a cuatro grados centígrados

-Por eso baje a decirte que subieras la temperatura

-Alice yo respeto y, bueno pues espero que no traigas malas intenciones

Dijo esto retirando mis piernas con una cara que reflejaba más que incomodidad.

-Para nada Jazz, solo vine a ver que hacías

-Bien

Se levantó volviendo a acostarse en su sillón dándome la espalda.

Valla yo podía hacer que cualquier hombre cayera ante mi y este niño simplemente no se dejaba. Esto me gusta.

Moví mi silla de modo a quedar a un lado de la tele lo suficiente retirada como para ver la película y a Jasper. Viendo una escena de romance recordé que yo no besaba a un chico ¿hace cuánto? Un mes, tal vez más.

Relamí mis labios algo secos y por primera vez ahí reparé en los gruesos labios del chico, mordí mi labio pensando en las posibles consecuencias y decidí que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Me levante lentamente sentándome sobre Jazz, aparentemente estaba más que decidido a ignorarme pues desvió la mirada y suspiro con fastidio, no importo y lo bese, al principio no respondía, pero después me besó con vehemencia, pasión y algo más.

Ese beso me supo a gloria, hace mucho necesitaba un roce así. Me acomodé sobre el sintiendo debajo de mi su firme y grande erección.

No sabía que hacer esto no lo había planeado ¿y ahora?

Pero mi cuerpo ya sabía lo que seguía, ya estaba húmeda y me encontré a mi misma jadeando en sus labios en busca de aire.

-3-3-

Bueno ya sé que es medio ilógico pero les contaré un secreto, un poco antes de mi mes tengo sueños así medio raros y bueno este es el más reciente y me gustó por lo cual lo plasme y lo comparto ahora con ustedes.

Déjenme en los Review si a ustedes les pasa lo mismo, si les gustó, o algo.

Xoxo


End file.
